


Heat

by hazelwho



Series: Fire and Air [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray goes shopping.</p><p>For the prompts <i>blush</i> and <i>crush</i> of Challenge 31 2011 over at ds_snippets.</p><p>This story is set in my Fire and Air 'verse, an AU where Fraser was a smokejumper in Canada and Kowalski was a structural firefighter in Chicago, but now they're both wildland firefighters in Arizona and they're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Fraser feels the heat creeping up the back of his neck and burning the tips of his ears. He stares, speechless, at what’s in Ray’s hands.

“Frase? You all right, buddy? ‘Cause you kinda have this look like the hamster fell off the wheel.”

When Fraser finally looks up, he sees Ray is smirking.

“Ray, where did you even _get_ that?”

“From the Circle-K, during the last pit stop on today’s patrol. Can you believe the cashier gave me shit about it when I tried to use my 15% Firefighter’s Discount?”

Fraser’s brain stalls out as he imagines Ray trying to talk the teenager who usually works the register at their gas station into letting him use his discount on _prophylactics_ , with the rest of their crew standing in line behind him, waiting to pay for chips and Mountain Dew.

Ray’s finger comes up and pushes Fraser’s jaw closed, and then Ray gives him a quick, soft kiss on the lips.

“Relax, I’m just yanking your chain. Personally, I couldn’t care less who knows about us, but it wouldn’t be good idea to flaunt it, what with me being the crew supervisor and all. I got this stuff from the Fry’s in Prescott.”

Fraser still can’t think of anything to say, even though he can tell he is worrying Ray.

“Not that we _have_ to – I mean, I know we haven’t done that yet, but I kinda thought… But if you don’t, um…I can get rid of this stuff, and it’ll be like before. Okay? Say something, Frase.”

“Ray –“ Fraser starts, but he can’t think of anything to say after that. Instead he tackles Ray down to the metal cot and kisses him messily, crushing the box of condoms and tube of lube between them. “Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray…”


End file.
